choose your own danny phantom adventure
by zoxzix
Summary: Review this story to choose what happens to danny, several possible endings, it willl be great  rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny climbed downstairs after a long night of fighting ghosts

he ate his breakfast and packed his bag for school

REVIEW

say cheesecake for collect tucker first

say fudge for collecting sam first

say raspberry ripple for going straight to school

ends in 1 hour

16:25 greenwich mean time at my place, so ends at 17:25


	2. FUDGE

Danny stopped outside sam's house and smiled, he decided to surprise her. he quickly went ghost and flew through her open window. he walked up behind her and nuzzled the back of her neck, "hey sam" he murmured "guess who"

"hey danny, you know i love these early morning visits but if my parents walk in they are going to freak."

"i dont care, anyway, isnt it time you told everyone about us."

"yeah, but i like it like this" she said, turning round to kiss danny again. danny returned the kiss but quickly broke it off.

"we need to get to school." he said.

"aw lets skip first period." sam said

REVIEW

skip first period ECTO

go to school PORTAL

pick up tucker BLASTER

only 5 reveiws so be quick


	3. ECTO

Chapter 3

**(A/N i know i said five but i got bored and wanted to post)**

"i think we should just skip a bit of school" sam said, looking at danny with a glint in her eye. danny laughed and pushed her onto the bed falling on top of her when suddenly the door opened.

"oh sammykins, what, oh she must have gone to school allready." sams mother said, and she left the room.

sam let out a silent laugh. "the best thing about your ghost powers, hiding from my mom"

"less talkie more smoochie." danny laughed, resuming the tonsil tennis. after about five minutes danny started to move his hand up sams shirt. she responded by rolling over, forcing him onto his back, she sat on his stomach and lifted her shirt over her head revealing a black lacy goth bra. danny grinned and pulled her down on top of him, resuming the kiss. sam closed her eyes and let her tongue slip into his mouth, when suddenly, she felt warm skin beneath her hands, danny had phased of his shirt! danny then floated them up to the ceiling, flipped them over, and lowered them back down. sam pulled back and bit her lip seductively, as danny fumbled at her bra-strap and pushed him off her. she stood up and undid it herself, when her mother re-entered the room

REVIEW

Danny quickly went invisible SKULKER

danny went invisible just after sam's mum walked in EMBER

danny sinks into the bed unsing his intangability power. YOUNGBLOOD

danny overshadows sams mom JACK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sam, what are you doing" sams mother admonished, "i thought you had left for scho..." sams mother stopped in mid-sentence as danny phantom overshadowed her.

"I SAW NOTHING, I AM GOING TO WATCH TV" she said and left the room.

danny flew back in, and sam instantly said "phew, im glad im going out with you."

"yeah you are, but she is right, we do need to get to school." danny said

"yeah you're right, you might not overshadow her quick enough next time.

* * *

when they got to the school, they quickly walked to their lockers, only to be confronted by dash and kwan

"hey fenturd, where have you and your girlfriend been." dash said.

"you know what, we should give them some alone time, in a locker." kwan said.

let them put danny in a locker RED

stop them with some ghost powers GREEN


	5. GREEN

chapter 5

"not today dash," danny said and he smailed. dash and kwan tried to grab him but couldnt. he then picked them up and pushed them into lockers, without opening the doors.

"should you be doing that" sam asked

"im in too good a mood to let dash ruin my day." danny replied

"ah mr fenton and miss manson, at school just in time for your detentions i see, come with me" mr lancre said, as he walked around the corner.

"i should have let them put us in a locker." danny whispered to sam, making her smile.

* * *

"so, for what reason did you two commit the unforgivable offence of playing, how do the kids say it" lancre consults a book. "ah yes hookie."

"sorry, i overslept" danny said.

"i see, and miss manson, im assuming you two didnt oversleep together." lancre smirked. suddenly, danny felt a chill. he saw youngblood phase through a wall, and aim a slingshot at mr lancre.

shoot an ecto blast at the ammunition youngblood has loaded MANSON

turn lancre intangible FENTON


	6. MANSON

Chapter 

Danny quickly shot a small ecto blast from his finger, which, in the blink of an eye travelled the distance from danny to youngblood. the blast hit the ball ready in youngblood's catapult, and that is where things went wrong. the ammunition exploded, smashing everything in the room. danny had the quick thinking to go intangible, but lancre and sam couldnt do that, lancre was instantly struck dead, and sam was knocked unconscious, a large gash across her temple.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" danny screamed, cradleing sam in his arms. his eyes had turned pure green as he stared at youngblood. there was a flash of blue light and he changed into danny phantom, tears rolling down his pale face. he started to glow, a pale green. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" he screamed again staring at the small pirate ghost. youngblood started to back away, truly scared of the half ghost. suddenly the glow danny was emitting intensified, a gigantic amount of power released all at once, instantly destroying the school and youngblood. luckily, the student body and the teachers were at a parade on the field. danny powered down and fell on the floor.

"_sam_" he whispered, at the motionless body in his arms.

"danny" she said faintly. instantly he regained hope. he became his alter ego and flew up into the air going straight to the hospital, only pausing briefly to examine the damage he caused.

"what have i done."

* * *

"teen hero danny phantom has become a zero in the eyes of amity park, after fleeing the explosion that destroyed the school. recent footage shows he was carrying someon in his arms as he fled the scene of his most dreadful crime to date."

danny watched the news and shook, more from the waiting to see how sam was than the news of how he was viewed by the townsfolk.

"mr fenton, i have some news" a doctor called to him from the corridor.

"what is it" he said as he approached the young doctor "is sam going to be okay."

"she is going to be fine, mr fenton. she has a few scrapes but no serious injuries, she doesn't even have a concusion."

"brilliant, i have to see her." danny exclaimed.

"i would advise against it, she is in a state of shock, we dont know how she might react."

* * *

Review

Visit sam SAMANTHA

wait it out MASTERS


	7. MASTERS

Chapter 7

"okay, ill wait it out" danny said

* * *

4 hours later. "okay, she appears to have calmed down you can see her now." the doctor said.

Danny rushed into her room. "are you okay, the doctors said you were fine." he said, running up to her bed. sam pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position.

"yeah im fine, im just shocked, you blew up the school." she said.

"i know" danny said, looking down. "i didnt mean to, it was just, he hurt you, and i just couldnt stop. i i i love you sam."

"i love you to danny." she smiled.

"okay so you feeling better."

"im fine danny." she smiled "just get me out of here"

* * *

after danny flew her back to his house he put her on the bed. then he left the room "where are you going danny." sam called

"just getting some sheets so i can sleep on the floor." he shouted

"you dont have to sleep on the floor, just come in the bed." she said.

REVIEW

get in bed with sam BED

set up on the floor FUTON


	8. BED

Chapter 8

"Okay, i guess." danny smiled as he slipped beneath the covers. he rested his head against sams, sniffing her scent, his nose buried in her hair. she turned her head so her lips met his, ad kissed him, grabbing his hands and moving the onto her ample bossom

**WARNING LIME**

she removed the small bra quickly, and danny rubbed he pert nipples. sams hands travelled downwards, reachin his jeans she undid the buckle of his belt, and lightly rubbed his member through the cloth of his trousers. she slowly undid the button of his jeans, and gripped his organ as it breached his boxers she grasped it, twisting around and aiming it, she had taken off her panties without danny noticing. she thrust him inside her, groaning with pleasure. danny thrust inside her again and again, kissing her between thrusts

**LIME END**

**

* * *

**the next morning, when danny woke up sam was looking out the window.

"theres no going back now, is there." she said as danny walked up to her hugging her from behind. she was wearing one of his shirts, it was baggy on her, covering everything.

"no," he said" do you want to."

she smiled "of course not, silly i was just stating the obvious."

REVIEW

go to school GUNS

go out of town, camping ROSES


End file.
